The present invention generally relates to wireless communication networks, and more particularly relates to controlling the monitoring operation of a wireless communication network.
Telecom networks generally comprise a large number of elements and provide a diverse set of services to their customers. These networks require a very high degree of reliability and availability to provide a satisfactory user experience. However, the size and complexity of these networks makes it difficult to monitor them efficiently.